Rescuing Her
by Nyroc57C
Summary: Claire has been captured by InGen and it's Lex's job to save her...if she can. Rated T for language and violence


Hi people! This is my first story ever! Hope you guys like it. Don't be afraid to review I'm open to constructive criticism :)

* * *

Prompt: I've saved you from a mad scientist's lab, but you are beyond saving

Alarms were blaring as the distant sounds of explosions echoed throughout the building. Sweat was dripping down my temple, soaking my collar making it stick to my neck. The heat from the explosions baked the soot onto my skin streaking my face. Another cell. Empty. My harsh breaths were the only sound I heard as I ran passed another cell. She wasn't here.

A year ago I started my job at Jurassic World as part of the security team. People knew I kept to myself after what happened in my childhood but I still saw the stares and the whispered questions when I wasn't looking. The only person who would get through to me was Claire. I went from a shut in to a love sick puppy and it was all because of her. I had just gotten off from work and was about to call Claire when my supervisor called me in. He put a folder on the table and left me alone with it. I thought this was odd at the time but I wasn't expecting what I saw in that folder. Someone had taken her.

That was six months ago. She has been on the island this entire time being experimented on by InGen. I know what InGen does to what they consider their test animals. There is no telling what type of damage they have done to her. InGen tried to cover their tracks but the evidence was stacked against them. We are preparing to raid their labs.

I let out a shaky breath and tried to calm myself down. My heart beat thumps in my chest faster with each empty cell. Oh god why isn't she here? The bombs are to go off in ten minutes and I still haven't found her yet. I vaulted over a fallen gurney and turned down another corridor. This is the last one. She has to be in this room. I cautiously peeked inside and sighed with relief at seeing her strapped to a table inside. I pushed the door open and ran to her side. Why are her eyes closed? Is she dead? Is she awake? Wait. Her chest is moving. Yes! Yes! She's alive!

"Claire! I'm here! I'm getting you out of here".

As I struggled with the leather restraints, I saw they were soaked in blood. I tried to pull the restraints off, but I was stopped by a vise grip on my hand.

"Claire you're awake! We have to get you out of these restraints!" I exclaimed.

A strangled sound escaped from her and I froze. Vertical slit eyes glued me to the spot and I couldn't hold in the gasp.

"Claire what did they do to you?"

She stilled on the table her chest heaving with ragged breaths puffing her hair out of her face.

"Lex? Is that you?"

She whispered this so softly that I barely caught it.

"Claire, it's me. We have to get you out of here. Do you think you can lay still so I can free you?"

"No…. I know what they did to me, Lex. You can't free me. It's too dangerous. You have to leave me here" She pleaded.

"Maybe there is a scientist on the mainland that can help you? There has to be some way! I can't just leave you here to die!"

"I'm already dead! They killed whatever humanity I had and left me with this! I'm some monster. I can't just go back and pretend everything is the way it was because everything it's not."

Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at me. She was white knuckled as she gripped the restraints.

"Lex. Don't let me free. Please"

There has to be a way to save her. I flicked my knife out and slashed the restraints. I know it was crazy but I couldn't just leave her here. Even if she was dangerous I couldn't let her die here. I tugged at her and helped her stand up. I could see in her face that she was hesitant to leave this room. I stare back at her letting my determination show through. No, I won't leave her behind. Not ever. I tugged her from the room and down the hallway. We ran past the empty cells again toward the sounds of gun fire. I could feel Claire stumble to keep up with my pace but we had no choice. The bombs were going to go off whether or not we were still inside. The walls shook with explosions the closer we got to the gun fire. We ran past a steel door and I heard Claire gasp. I turned around to see her convulsing on the floor. She started shrieking and clawing at the floor. What do I do? Her skin was stretched taut over her bones, bruising with every convulsion.

"Claire! Claire! Snap out of it! It's alright!"

Her body snapped unnaturally, arching her back up and then she stilled. Oh my God is she dead? Her body lay unnaturally still and I held my breath. A low hiss came from her and I bent down to see if she was okay. I looked at her face and saw that the vertical slit eyes were back. She craned neck at me and started to snarl.

"Oh fuck, Claire, please come back to me!"

She climbed to her feet and began stalking toward me. I didn't even recognize her anymore. Her body posture was no longer human but animalistic. Her face was contorted into a feral snarl with no trace of Claire left. I fumbled for my weapon trying to avoid the gun from slipping from my slick hands. No, no, no, no, it can't come to this. I aim my weapon at her head but my aim is far from sure. I can't do this to her. But I can't leave her here to die. She isn't just one of those monstrous experiments that InGen cooked up. She's Claire.

"Come on Claire, it's Lex. I love you. Please don't leave me like this. I need you. I can find scientists to help you. Please!" I cried.

Claire paused as if hearing something and flinched as if slapped.

"Lex… y-you have to go. I can't hold on much longer. I can't stop it anymore. Run, Lex, I'm sorry. I love you." I saw her body twitch again and the Claire I knew left her eyes. She's gone. I turned and ran for the door hoping that I could make it. I checked my watch and saw that I only had 30 seconds until the bombs blew. I panted and my chest was aching from pushing myself this hard but I could hear Claire clambering in the hallway behind me. I skidded down another hall way and dove through the door way. I tucked myself into a roll and sprinted for the fence where the rest of the team was waiting. I knew I had seconds left so I sprinted as hard as I could. I had just reached the halfway point when I heard Claire tearing after me through the door. I knew what had to be done. For Claire. She wouldn't want to hurt anyone. No matter what. I gave the sign to the team to blow the bombs. I felt the heat of the bombs and was blown off my feet into the air. My ears were ringing and I saw blood everywhere. The last sound I heard was Claire screaming my name.


End file.
